de_vackra_och_rikafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
ABBA ÄR NAMNET OCH TREDJE SINGLARNA 1974
ABBA är nu stora i Europa och man slår igenom i både Väst och Öst tyskland,så här lyder deras texter Well I was looking at a movie on the tv last night then I had a really funny notion yeah I really had to write a song about it Jag tittade mycket på tv i går natt då fick jag en verklig lustig idé yeah jag var tvungen att skriva en sång om det and then I´m gonne sing it with my rock´n roll band and I bet that people gonne like it yeah I know that everybody gonne shout it about a dreadful might killer a big black wild gorilla och sedan skall jag sjunga den med mitt rockband jag vet att folk kommer tycka om det yeah jag vet att alla kommer ropa om en förskräcklig makt något livsfarligt en stor svart vild gorilla We do the King kong song won´t you sing along lisen to the music and it couldn´t go wrong vi gör King kong visan vill inte du sjunga med lyssna till musiken och det kan inte bli fel We do the King kong song gotta sing along vi gör King kong visan sjung nu med can´t you hear the beating on the monkey tom tom lisen to the rythm of the King kong song Kan du inte höra slagen på apans bröst lyssna till rytmen av King kong visan Now we can make the djungel out of an old place we can make gorillas out of people yeah well you can tell a monkey too a monkey so people get together gonna have a good time nu kan vi göra en jungel av en gammal plats vi kan göra gorillor av människor yeah vem kan skilja en apa från en apa så människor kommer tillsammans för att ha kul everybody lisen to the music yeah the song we are going to sing is kindly funkey so let your arms hang down allihop lyssna till musiken yeah sången vi kommer att spela är vänlig funk så låt dina armar hänga ner and wandle all around like a dreadful mighty killer a big black wild gorilla vandra runt som en förskräcklig livsfarlig svart vild gorilla Honey honey how you thrill me aha honey honey honey nearly kill me aha honey honey raring raring hur du får mig att rysa aha raring raring sötnos du tar nästan livet av mig aha raring raring I´d hear about you before I wanted to know some more and now I know what they mean you are a love maschine oh,you make me dizzy Jag har hört talas om dej förut jag ville veta mer och nu vet jag vad de menar du är en tillgivenhets maskin åh du gör mej yr honey honey let me feel it honey honey honey honey don´t conceal it aha honey honey the way that you kiss goodnight the way that you hold me tight I feel like I Wanne sing when you do your thing